Pregnant With An Alien Baby
by cowgoil10
Summary: When Maria goes to tell Micheal about the Demo Deal and they sleep together, Maria finds out she's pregnant. Last chapter up! Look for the sequel soon!
1. Getting Back Together

I guess I always knew that I would marry Micheal Guerin. That we would have a bunch of kids to make up for the family lives we had. I never guessed that I be a pregnant teen with an alien daddy, though.

The day I found out I was pregnant was after I had broken up with Micheal. Well, he calls it breaking up, but I like to call it a break because I know he's the only one for me. We'd slept together when I told him I had a demo deal.----------FLASHBACK----------  
I waited outside of Micheal's apartment to tell him the news for 2 hours before he finally showed up. He was carrying groceries."Look, I miss that thing with you and Valenti last night, cuz I have to pick up an extra shift," He said and even though I really wanted him there, all I wanted to do now was tell him about Dominique.  
  
"Michael," I started, but he interupted me.  
  
"And sitting in bars listening to music doesn't put Snapple on the table," He explained.  
  
"Yeah, okay, well I need to talk to you," I pushed past him and ran inside his apartment.  
  
"Later, all right? The Daily Show starts in 5 minutes, and I got Lean Cuisine to heat up," he said and started putting his groceries away.  
  
"Your existence frightens me."  
  
"Goodnight." He said gruffly.  
  
"A woman from a record label saw me perform last night and offered me a demo deal," I said quickly before he kicked me out.  
  
"A what?" He asked suprised.  
  
"A demo deal. It's like a test run for an artist to see if they have any potential. They're gonna record 3 or 4 songs with me and they are going to pay for everything. Can you believe it?" I rambled.  
  
"No." My Micheal, shocked again and sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh god, stuff like this happens to people like Alicia Keys or I don't know, Fiona Apple or somebody. Not me though, not in Roswell. I'm just, OH, I am just freaking out!" I suprise the both of us and hug him.  
  
Michael holds up the package in his hands and says, "I got potato salad in here."  
  
"Want to hear something really stupid, Michael? When Dominique, the um, label chick, told me about the news, the first thing I thought of was I can't wait to tell Michael." I said with a grin.  
  
"That's stupid? Thanks," He said grimly.  
  
"I'm sorry, wrong choice of words, but seriously, you're the first person I wanted to share this with. I've been waiting out there for 2 hours," I explained and put on a small pout.  
  
"I am really happy for you Maria," He said sounding sincere.  
  
I laughed and hugged him again. "MTV here I come," I joke and, out of habit, kissed Micheal. I realised how much I really missed him and kissed him again, this time getting a response out of Micheal. Before I knew it I was lifted up and we were headed for his bedroom.----------END FLASHBACK----------We slept together and, thus, ended our break. I wanted to be with Micheal again. I had to meet with Dominique, so I got dressed and left a note for Micheal explaining where I went.----------FLASHBACK----------"So Maria, do you drink?" Dominique asks after I sang my song.  
  
"No."  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I mean, me, personally I couldn't care less, but the boys upstairs, they make me ask these questions," She explains.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know, just millions of teenaged girls and there allowances. Oh, how old are you again?"  
  
"I just turned 18."  
  
"Oh great, that's what you're going to be telling people for the next 3 years," She said with a short smile and I turned to see Micheal as he walked into the room.  
  
"Michael!" I said suprised, but gave him a small kiss.  
  
"Hey. Just wanted to stop by and see how things are going," He smiled slightly. He then noticed Dominique and stuck out his hand. "Hi. Michael."  
  
"Hi. Dominique Lazar," She says while shaking his hand.  
  
"Michael, he's uh, just--"  
  
"I'm a friend of the band," Micheal said looking around.  
  
"We're kinda in the middle of something here," I said.  
  
"Nice space," Micheal ignored me.  
  
"Yeah, it's passable in a pinch. Oh Maria, sweetie, you need to tell me when you can travel," Dominique said.  
  
"Okay. Where are we going?" I asked confused.  
  
"New York," She answered shortly.  
  
"City?" Asked a shocked Micheal.  
  
"Yeah. Well, if my people love what we did here then we'll record the demo over there."  
  
"How long will she be gone?" Micheal asked, slightly sounding hurt, but masking all emotions from his face.  
  
"Best case scenario, forever," She laughs, "She can bus back to this town when the mayor is gonna cut a ribbon for something"  
  
I was shocked to say the least, but laughed slightly.  
  
"New York?" Micheal sounded upset now.  
  
"Is that a problem?" She asked me.  
  
"Umm....I think I need to get back to you on this. Can I meet you at the Crashdown tomorrow morning?" I was completely confused. Follow my dream or be with Micheal?  
  
"Sweetie, we need an answer soon, but because I think your gonna make it, I'll meet with you. Say, 10-ish?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you so much, Dominique. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" I said and then took Micheal's hand and lead him out of the studio.

_Hey all! This is my first Roswell fanfic! Please give me some feed back. I would really appreciate it! Cowgoil10_


	2. Talking With Micheal

_Thanks to my reviewers!!! I love getting feedback!_

We walked to my jetta and Micheal took my keys and drove to his apartment. I could tell he was upset that I was considering leaving him for New York, but he didn't talk.  
  
Once we were inside his apartment, I took my jacket off and sat on the couch. Micheal took off his jacket and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Want anything?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No, thanks," I replied in the same manner.  
  
He shrugged and grabbed a snapple for himself and then sat on the table right in front of me. He said nothing; just drank his snapple, waiting for me to start.  
  
"I know that you don't want me to go, Micheal," I started, looking down at our feet, "And you know that this is my big chance to be somebody. But I can't be somebody without you. If I have to choose between following my life long dream and having a life with you, I choose you. You're what I've been chasing for the past 3 years, Micheal, and I can't picture life without you. If you don't want me to go, I won't. Just say the word and I stay, like you stayed on Earth for me," I finished and I still hadn't looked up to see his reaction.  
  
I felt his finger under my chin and I slowly lifted up my head to show him I was crying. His expression softened. He looked as if he was fighting an inner battle; ask me to stay or allow me to go.  
  
"Ria...You never asked me to stay behind, I stayed because I knew you were it for me. I'm going to do the same and allow you to follow your life long dream because I know that you will come back to me. No matter what everyone thinks, I know that you and I will make it. Sure, we fight like cats and dogs, but how boring would that relationship be if we didn't. I mean, look at Max and Liz," He joked, and I smiled slightly, "There's that smile. I love you, Maria. And if this works out for you and you still want me around, I'll follow you to New York. If it doesn't, I will be here waiting for you, but I don't want you to ask yourself 'what if' later on in life, okay?" He said wiping my tears as I wiped a few of his.  
  
"Are you sure, Micheal beca-"  
  
"You are going, no if's and's or but's about it, Maria Rose DeLuca," He said standing up and pulling me into a hug, "You deserve a chance at this, Ri, and I'm not gonna be the one that takes that away from you," He whispered into my hair.  
  
I pulled back slightly and kissed him soundly. "I love you so much, Micheal!" I said when we parted, and hugged him again.  
  
"God knows how much I love you, Maria," Micheal whispered and we sat down on the couch and talked about all the things we'd missed out on when we were broken up.

_Really short...I know, sorry! I promise to write more, but I have to go to basketball practice right now! I'll have a new chapter soon, b/c I love M/M and I can't wait to finish this fanfic! Of course there's probably gonna be a sequel...uh oh, Now I've said too much! HAHA Please Review!_


	3. Going to New York?

"So Adam Chase is on his way. He's a legendary producer, honey, and it he likes you stuff you can clear of your mantel and hire a maid to dust off your Grammys," Dominique says and then turns to see me sniffing Eucalyptus, "What--what are you doing? What is that?"

"Oh, it's just Eucalyptus, it's to help me keep calm," I replied, breathing in and out slowly.

"Yeah, well, sweetie, enough, you smell like J. Lo," She says and takes it away just at Adam walked in.

"JC."

"Dominique. What's happening baby?" Adam replies.

"Well, clearly you looking all hottie tottie."

"Like wise."

"Here's our find. Adam Chase, Maria DeLuca," Dominique introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Nice to meet you." He replies.

"So?" Dominique asks.

"It's a single."

"I knew it!!" Exclaimed Dominique.

"It's called "Behavior" I wrote it about me and my boyfriend breaking up," I explained.

"Right. I've been messing with it, wanna listen?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I would love to listen to it.

Dominique was talking on the phone as I listened to my love song turned into a techno song. "Hi. Yeah, Adam Chase alllllll over it. Oh yeah, the girl is going to be huge. Okay, Okay, bye bye."

"Slammin', isn't it?" Adam asked

"That's me?" I managed to say.

"Yeah, I remixed the vocals, and I added a few song remixes underneath. You know, it's a little ruff around the edges, but you get the point." Adam explained.

"Wow. It's a number one, isn't it?" Dominique seemed very excited.

"You know it." He replied and Dominique squealed.

"It used to be a love song," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well now it's one people can dance to," Dominique said. "So you hate it." She stated when we were in private.

"No. No, I was just going for more of a PJ Harvey and that sounded like Britney Spears," I said controling my temper.

"I--I complete disagree."

"My music is personal to me, Dominique."

"Okay. Maria, it is my job to find artists who can sell records, right? Now, honey, you've got the looks and the voice to do it, but when it comes to the music, baby, you've got to leave that to the pros."

"So, I'm just a commodity?"

"No, No, you're very talented, but this label is prepared to invest a lot of money in you, and you know, they pay the bills, they have the say. That's just how the way it's always been. Well, look, maybe you need to ask yourself if you really want to do this." I nodded and left shortly after.

I waited outside of Micheal's apartment for him to come home.

"Let me guess, you bumped into George Lucas at the video store, and he wants you in his next movie," Micheal joked but seeing my seriousness opened the door and let me inside. "What happened, Ri?"

"Those label people are bogus. They wanted to turn me into some bubble gum pop princess," I said and layed down on his couch.

That's too bad," Micheal said sincerely and sat on the couch, putting my feet on his lap and taking off my shoes.

"They turned one of my songs into complete crap, Michael. It was so humiliating," I said mortified as he messaged my feet.

"So, what are you gonna do, babe?" Micheal asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know! arg! I could be turning down the opportunity of a life time and I need some advice," I replied and rubbed my temples. Micheal stopped messaging my feet and I groaned at the loss. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into a sitting possition on his lap. "I was comfortable laying down, you know." I said, half jokingly.

"Maria, I want you to think for yourself. What do **you** want?" He asked and I covered my face with my hands. He quickly removed them, looked into my eyes and asked again.

"I don't want them to make me into something I'm not. I-I'm not gonna go, Mich-"

"What if I said I wanted you to at least go to New York to see if you like it? Would you go?" Micheal asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Micheal?"

"No, what I really want is to strap you to my bed and never let you go, but I want you to get out and see the world, too. So your going," Micheal decided and before I could protest he sealed it with a kiss.

_Review time...be gentle..._


	4. What Happens In New York

_Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock!_

I kissed Micheal goodbye and was off to New York City.

After I recieved a letter from Liz at her new school, I decided to write to her.

"Dear Liz, You know, they say New York can be overwhelming at first, the crowds, the noise, the restless energy. It's suppose to be intimidating to first timers. Not me. I love it. I am never leaving unless I can't convince Micheal to move here. This is my kind of town. In fact, I feel like, I don't know, I feel like I've come home."

After my letter was written, I went for a cruise in my limo...That's right. My OWN limo!

I ran into Billy and invited him to my recording session.

"All right, well come on, this is so working," Dominique said as we walked in.

"Dominique, this is my very good friend Billy Darden. He's an excellent song writer," I introduced.

"Oh, great, well give me a demo. I'd love to hear it," she said as they shake hands.

"Sure, I mean, if you're really interested I can just play you something right now," Billy said grabbing his guitar.

"No, actually a demo is best," Dom said with disinterest.

"Right."

Yeah, thanks." She finished and then said to me, "Okay, sugar, this song is good. I mean, it's really good, you know? I'm just-- I'm not quite sure that it's a home run. Do you know what I mean?"

"So, you don't want to use this song anymore?" I said, slightly hurt.

"Okay, I love it. But the label, I think, might want to go with something just a little lighter."

"Okay, well if they want a different song, I mean, Billy and I--"

"Actually, I've got the song, honey, right here," Dom said handing me the lyrics.

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted me because I was a song writer," I said, clearly confused with the whole ordeal.

"Oh, well, baby, we want you, you know, for your voice, and your look, everything. Everything. The whole Deluca package."

"Yeah, but I didn't write this," I said holding up the lyrics.

"Yeah, but professionals did. I mean, no offense, my god, you're, you know, you're just new. You're raw."

"I mean, I don't even think like this."

"Okay. Please try it. All right? And trust me-- I tell you what, you record this song, okay, and if at the end of the day if you don't like it and you want to go with your song, then we will-- we will go with your song. All right?" I nodded. "Okay, cuz I just want us to have options."

"Okay."

"All right then."

"Okay."

"Perfect. Excellent."

Suddenly, I felt extremely ill and ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Are you all right?" Dom asked when I came back

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled it off and then started to sing. "Time to start a fire. I'm done with just desire. Come on and say it for me. Touch me the way I know you care. It's the only way I know to seeeee. Of me-- Okay, can we cut it? I'm sorry."

"Okay, darling, you don't say cut, I say cut. Okay? Okay, so we're gonna do it again, and now from the second verse. All right?"

"Okay. Wait. You know, I'm sorry this isn't working for me."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just not me. I'm not feeling it or whatever."

"Okay, but honey, really, I know what these label boys want, so just trust me on this."

"No, but I do. It's just these aren't my lyrics. I feel really weird singing them."

"All right. Well, fight your way through it, cuz you sound great. Really."

"I know, but I mean, my songs are, you know, what I am."

"Well, this is business. This isn't personal."

"Well, yeah it's personal. It's personal to me. I mean, if it's not personal it's just karaoke. I can just do that back at home at the Pizza Pan."

"Are you going to sing the song or not?"

"No, I want to sing the other song. I want to sing my song."

"Yeah, well, Maria, sweetie, the other song isn't going to work, okay? So we're going to need this song."

"But we had a deal." I paused then realized that she wasn't going to cooporate with me, "You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, honey. You always have a choice. See you can finish recording this demo or you can head back to Roswell."

"Then I will head back home to Roswell." I said and walked out, not waiting for Billy, but heading to my hotel to start packing.

_Like it?...Tell me about it in a review!!!_


	5. Visiting Liz and Going Home to Roswell

_Thanks for all the help, **jazzypunker**! I think I started to get to the point and fall away from the original! Your review was very much needed! Thanks! _**Now on to the story!**

Instead of going straight home, I went to visit Liz at her new school. I found out her room number and decided to suprise her. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Eileen? Eileen? Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Guess who?" I say as the door opens.

"My god, Maria. Hi. What are you doing here?" She asks as she hugs me close.

"Well, the whole New York thing didn't work out so I figured 'hey, I got a best friend that's in an all girl's private school, probably going through Maria withdrawls,' so I came to see you! Have you been drinking?"

"Why, does my breath smell? Should I chew some gum?"

"I leave you alone for 2 seconds and you start to drink?! Aren't I suppose to be the irresponsible one and you the smart one?" I joked.

"Yeah, but a lot of things have changed, Ria," She said looking said, but quickly smiled to cover it, "I've missed you! You're right, I have been having Maria withdrawls," she joked, "There's this place I have to show you." She said and lead me out of the room.

We went up to this attic type room. Liz said this is where her and her roommate went all the time.

"So, I know that you want me to think you're really here for me, but I know you're not so spill. What's the deal? Can't you go back to Roswell?" Liz asked, sounding a lot like me.

"Okay, so I WAS gonna go back to Roswell, but when I called Micheal, he told me not to come back right away cause something was happening down there. That was only a day ago, Lizzie, and I haven't heard from him all day...I'm kinda worried," I finished looking at my feet. The fear for Micheal and company etched on my face.

"Hey...I'm sure they're fine, Maria," Liz said pulling me into a side hug and rubbing my back, "You're gonna get a call from Micheal saying that everything is okay and then you're gonna go home and be with him, I promise," Liz cooed as I cried.

We fell asleep, and woke to the sound of my phone. I picked it up and grogily said, "hello?"

"Hey, Ri,"

"Micheal, is everything okay?" I sat straight up and Liz followed suit.

"Everythings fine. How's Liz?" Micheal asked sounding tired.

"She's good, but do you really want to talk about Liz?" I asked and Liz poked me in the ribs.

"No, I don't wanna talk about Parker, I was just wondering," Micheal said and then sighed. "How are you doing, Ria?"

"I-I'm-alright, I guess," I answered with a sigh of my own. "Is it safe for me to come back?"

"Yeah, false alarm," Micheal explained. "We thought something was going on in Metachem, but when we checked it out it was nothing."

"Good. That's good," I said and gave curious Liz a thumbs up to show her everything was fine. "I'll be home soon then, I guess."

"I can't wait, babe. Hurry home," Micheal said and then there was a pause. "I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you, too, Micheal. I'll be home as soon as possible, Spaceboy. I love you," I said waiting for his reply.

"I love you, too, Maria. Bye," And with that we both hung up.

I stuck around with Liz until the next day. That morning, I woke up and had the sudden urge to puke. I ran into the bathroom, hoping Liz was still asleep, but she was soon knocking on the door. I came out and simply laughed it off as catching the flu or something and got ready for the day. I went to the airport and booked the next flight to New Mexico. I had called Micheal to let him know what time my flight would be coming in so he could pick me up.

Hours later, I was in baggage claim in the Roswell airport. I waited around for about 15 minutes before I spotted him. I started walking to him, but soon dropped my bags and jumped into his open arms. I waited a long time for this; to be back in Micheal's arms, where I belonged.

"Hey, you," I said pulling back to look at his face.

"Hey," He replied, not setting me down just yet; making sure it wasn't just a dream.

"I missed you so much, Micheal, but I want to thank you," I caught him off guard with that one and he gave me a confused look.

"What did I do for you to thank me?" He asked, astonished.

"You let me go even though you wanted me to stay. I really appreciate that," I said becoming emotional as tears streamed down my face.

Micheal smiled and pulled me in for another hug. "Then, your welcome," He pulled away and wiped my tears. "Let's go home." He picked up my bags and led me to the jetta, saying my mom let him borrow it.

_It's that time...Review time! I really appreciate it! Even CONSTRUCTIVE critism!_


	6. Realising the Truth

_Thanks to my reviewers! Love ya bunches!_

We went to my house to say hello to my mother. She was relieved that I would be staying in Roswell.

After about an hour of talking to her, we went back to Micheal's apartment. As soon as we got in Micheal grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"God, I missed you," He mumbled against my lips.   
"I missed you, too," I replied and then we got lost in the kiss...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the whole week together, barely leaving the other's side. I couldn't bare to leave Micheal again, and I'm sure he didn't want me to, and vice verca.

Max went to visit Liz, and when he came back, Liz came with him and everything went back to normal...or so we thought.

Liz, Micheal, and I all had the same shift at the Crashdown today. The place was packed and Liz and I were practically running from table to table. I started to feel dizzy and stopped right in my tracks. I looked around for Liz. She saw me stop and came over to me.

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale, Maria," She said smoothing back the hair on my face.

"I feel kinda dizzy, but I don't wanna leave you alone in this chaos so I'll tough it out, I guess," I said and the room started spinning.

"Still feel like you got the flu bug? Maybe you should rest for a couple of minutes in the back and come back out when you feel better," Liz said and started to go in the other direction.

"Lizzie..." I managed, and the last thing I remember is her running over to me and both Liz and Micheal screaming my name.

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch in the back of the Crashdown. I looked around and saw Liz, Micheal, and Mr. Parker. All trying to talk to me at once.

I groaned and covered my ears and they all stopped. This time, Micheal moved my hands and asked, "Are you all right, Maria?"

"Just peachy, Micheal. What happened?" I asked attempting to sit up, but being pushed back down by all three of them.

"You said you weren't feeling well and then when I suggested you came back here and lay down, you called my name and fainted," Liz explained.

"You hit your head pretty hard, kiddo. Are you sure you're all right?" That was Mr. Parker. Always acting the part of father for me.

"I'm sure, Mr. P. In fact, why don't we all go back to work? I feel fine," I said, but Liz and Micheal saw right through my lie. At least I convinced Mr. Parker.

"You are not fine, Maria. You are going to stay here and get some rest," Argued Liz.

"But Lizzie-"

"No, 'but Lizzie'! She's right, Maria. And if you don't want to lay down here I can take you home or to my apartment where your mom won't be fussing with you so you can rest. It's up to you," Micheal said firmly.

"Fine! I'll stay here," I said and they both grinned. Mr. Parker left the room and the rest of the gang just came in through the back door. I could hear Isabel talking to Max.

"Max, did you hear about Sara Jennings from school? Apartently, She's pregnant. Just found out last week, and when she told her parents they kicked her out of the house! Can you believe that?" She practically yelled. Then I suddenly realised what she said...pregnant? OH MY GOD! Why didn't I think of that before! I haven't had my period in...oh geez! "What's going on back here?"

"Maria fainted, but she is going to rest now, isn't that right, Maria?" Asked Liz.

"Yeah, but on second thought, I wanna go home to rest. Izzy, can you drive me?" I asked and everyone looked at me wierd. "I mean, I would ask Micheal or Liz, but they are working. And Max is probably here to drool over Liz as she works, and you know how sickening that is, so please?"

She must have seen the desperation in my eyes because her expression softened and she agreed to take me home. I kissed Micheal quickly and started to get up, but Micheal grabbed my arm.

"You are not driving. Isabel, you drive the jetta home," And he tossed her the keys that he got from my pocket. "You better rest, Maria. Or there will be hell to pay."

I put on my best smirk and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Is that a promise?"

When I pulled back Micheal looked astonished and shook his head, chuckling slightly. I laughed and kissed him again before heading out.

"Izzy, I need to go to the drug store before we head home, okay?"

"Sure, Maria. What do you need?" She asked.

"Oh, just some stuff," I answered, stupidly. Now she was curious.

"Okay," She said but didn't prod.

I went in and grabbed 5 different pregnancy tests and went to pay for them. When the lady was ringing them up she gave me a sad look. She came across one that didn't have a price tag on it, so she used the loud speaker, causing every single customer and employee to look in my direction. I snapped at her.

"Why don't you just put a sticker on my head that says 'I'm a statistic! I'm a pregnant teen!'" I cryed and she put a price in and I payed for them and left, covering my face as the people looked at me.

I got back in the car and Izzy started driving. "get anything I would want?" She asked.

'Not unless you're pregnant' I thought, but said "Nope. Nothing interesting in here."

She pulled into my driveway and I told her she could borrow the jetta and I would get it later, but she followed me into the house. My mother wasn't here to make her leave, so I was stuck with her.

"I'm gonna stay here and watch you. Micheal would kill me if anything happened to you," She answered my silent question and I figured I had to tell her.

"Iz, this is really hard for me, but I have to tell you my suspitions," I started and she gave me all of her attention. I couldn't bare to tell her so I pulled out a test and handed it to her.

Her eyes bulged out and she took the bag and lead me upstairs. We went in my room and she let me cry on her shoulder. I honestly didn't want to be pregnant, but I couldn't help being happy it was Micheal's.

I slowly got up and took all 5 tests and left them in the bathroom. I told Iz to wait 5 minutes and we sat there. When the 5 minutes were up, I stood up. I held out my hand and she took it, knowing I needed support. We went into the bathroom and all of them said the same thing... I was pregnant...

_Like it? Tell me your thoughts in a review!_


	7. Telling Micheal and Getting His Reaction

_This is the final chapter, but there will be a sequel soon! I promise!_

I was scared at first. I thought about all the bad things. How my mother would feel. How **MICHEAL **would feel. But then I looked at the good things. Micheal was the father of my child. He was never going to leave me, told me so himself. I'd be with the one person I love more than anything forever.

Isabel seemed unsure about it. I realised she was probably scared because this would be the first child between an alien and a human. This made me even more scared. I didn't want to tell Micheal, for fear of his reaction, but I knew I had to. It was his child, too, and I couldn't hold that information from him.

Iz drove me back up there when I knew his shift was over so I could drive him home, like I promised earlier that day. We walked inside and they were already cleaning up the place. I started to help, trying to make it go by quicker, but was yelled at by everyone, including Isabel, so I sat down muttering to myself about stupid best friends and alien boyfriends.

Once they finished, Micheal came to sit with me. I was jumpy and didn't know what to say to him. I was afraid that I would just scream out, 'I'm pregnant!' and he would run away so I let him do most of the talking.

"Feeling better?" He asked putting an arm around me and pulling me close.

"Yeah, I do," 'now that I know what's wrong with me' I finished silently in my head.

"Did you rest, or do I have to punish you?" Micheal joked and I gave a small smile and he became concerned. "Ri, this isn't like you. I never do all the talking. And I've never seen your smile that small. What's wrong, baby?" Micheal asked, concerned.

"We need to talk, Micheal, but not here. Can we go to your apartment?" I asked.

"Sure, baby. C'mon, let's go now," He said leading me out, telling everyone good night. Isabel gave me a thumbs up for good luck as I left.

I was shaking I was so scared. Micheal figured I was cold and gave me his jacket. We sat on his couch facing each other, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't like the last time you said 'we have to talk' and you end up breaking up with me," Micheal said, the hurt evident in his voice. My head shot up, suprised at first that he would think that, but then I realised he'd never really had a relationship like ours before.

I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, getting a full response out of him. When I pulled back I gave him the answer he was hoping for, "Breaking up with you is the farthest thing from my mind, Micheal," I said shaking him slightly, "We're in this for the long run now, your stuck with me," I joked, but in all honesty, I was telling him the truth.

"Okay, just making sure," He said and kissed me again softly. "What did you want to talk about then, Ria?"

"Well, um, I, uh. I figured out why I fainted," I said and when he just nodded for me to continue, I took a deep breath and went into another one of my rambles. "wellwhenIsabeltookmehomeshetookmetothestoreandIgottestsandIfoundoutI'mpregnant!"

"Wow. Okay, start again, from the beginning. All I got was 'I figured out why I fainted', then I lost you after that," He said looking at me intently.

"I said, I'm pregnant," I said softly, but I knew he heard me.

Micheal didn't say anything for a long time and I didn't look at him. After what seemed like forever, he lifted my face and we both discovered the other crying. He pulled me in to a tight hug and I clung to him. We were sobbing like babies.

We parted after a while and wiped each other's tears. Micheal was the first to speak. "Wow. I never would have guessed that that was what you wanted to tell me," Micheal smiled, "But I'm glad that was the topic."

I gave him a huge smile, "Really, Micheal?"

"Really, Maria. Now we can never be seperated. And I finally get the family I've been waiting for my whole life," He replied and I crushed him to me.

I pulled back and kissed all over his face; his cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally his lips where I lingered the longest. "I'm glad I get to be a part of the family that you've always wanted," I said and I kissed him again.

_FINISHED! Look out for a sequel about having the baby and how Maria's mom and the rest of the gang react!_


End file.
